


Прекрасный день

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Detectives, Gen, Minor Character Death, OOC, Politics, disorder
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Кореллия переходит под власть Галактической Империи. Знаменательное событие, повод как для радости, так и для тревог. Основано на старом каноне, но лихо ушло от него налево и в гиперпространство ))
Kudos: 4





	Прекрасный день

— Говорит капитан Хорн. Личному составу отдела собраться в конференц-зале на инструктаж.

Комлинк обрадовал ответным треском помех. 

— С-ситхова мать... Повторяю: говорит капитан Хорн, всему личному составу отдела собраться на инструктаж... 

На этот раз сработало: ворохом посыпались уведомления о приеме сообщения. Замечательно, и года не прошло. 

Капитан Хэл Хорн, начальник отдела антитеррористических операций Кореллианских сил безопасности, пребывал не в лучшем настроении. Причин и поводов в последнее время хватало. Конкретно сейчас его неимоверно бесила штаб-квартира родного ведомства — вернее, ее дислокация. Из-за пробок на трассе он и так опоздал почти на полчаса, а еще предстояло пешком пересечь почти все здание терминала, чтобы добраться от парковки до штаб-квартиры. 

Место, некогда отведенное КорБезу в терминале столичного космопорта, давно перестало соответствовать поставленным задачам. Как минимум, там было тесно — настолько, что, казалось, если прислушаться, можно услышать, как в головах коллег зреют стратегические планы тяпнуть стаканчик после дежурства. А еще диспетчерская вышка космопорта постоянно создавала проблемы служебным каналам связи — вот как сейчас. Директор КорБеза не первый год обивал пороги министерских кабинетов с просьбами если не перенести штаб-квартиру, то хотя бы выделить в том же терминале дополнительные площади — каждый раз получая отписку в духе «денег нет, но вы там держитесь, Старший Брат помнит своих». 

Конференц-залом гордо и в то же время издевательски именовалась комнатенка пять на семь метров, в которую для инструктажа набилось двадцать человек. А, нет, двадцать один.

— Дел у нас невпроворот, ребята, — объявил Хорн, по привычке вертя в пальцах медальон на цепочке. — Достаем планшеты... Лейтенант Лоор, вы можете не писать — и так запомните.

Высокий худой парень с резкими чертами лица, удивительно похожий на имперского гранд-моффа Таркина в молодые годы, молча кивнул — однако планшет все-таки дисциплинированно включил. Лейтенант официально числился в имперских вооруженных силах и был недавно прикомандирован к КорБезу в связи с событиями, послужившими темой инструктажа. Предложение не записывать не было издевкой надо новичком — лейтенант обладал феноменальной памятью. 

— Значит, так, — хмуро начал Хорн. — Проблема у нас сейчас, как вы знаете, одна: как без потерь пережить наше присоединение к Галактической Империи. 

Присутствующие обменялись понимающими взглядами. 

— Не могу однозначно охарактеризовать предстоящее событие, — продолжал Хорн, — однако Диктат, Совет, а также Гильдия гиперпространственной навигации всецело поддерживают этот выбор.

Присутствующие многозначительно промолчали. 

— Тем не менее, стараниями оппозиции многие решили, что вхождение в состав Империи равнозначно наступлению на гражданские права и свободы. И, разумеется, наш свободолюбивый и, хм-м, темпераментный народ тут же себя накрутил. Горячие головы готовы буквально драться за свободу, не очень хорошо понимая, в чем, собственно, она состоит. Ситуация висит на волоске, вот-вот начнутся протесты и все с этим связанное: митинги, потасовки, разбитые витрины, сожженные спидеры, вал заявлений в полицию... Впрочем, кому я все это рассказываю. Год назад, когда правительству пришлось повысить налоги, подобное мы уже разгребали.

Хорн поморщился, сердито взъерошив пятерней темно-каштановую шевелюру.

— Пятиминутка политинформации закончена, теперь к делу. Намерения официальной оппозиции мы знаем и даже кинули им кость, то есть согласовали послезавтрашний митинг — а вот что в эти дни замышляют радикалы, еще вопрос. Поступающие сведения противоречивы. Надо срочно выйти на связь с нашей агентурой в повстанческом подполье и выяснить их планы. Лейтенант Туони, эта задачка для вас.

— Да, сэр, — отозвалась сидящая в первом ряду рыжеволосая девушка. 

— Продолжим. На предстоящие два дня у нас большие творческие планы. Перейдем к расстановке сил... 

Через три часа после инструктажа лейтенант Дэйра Туони уже шагала по центральным улицам Коронет-Сити на встречу с агентом. Оперативная необходимость обязала ее сменить серый мундир на элегантную шерстяную тунику изумрудного цвета. Прекрасный повод выгулять обновку. 

В сквере на променаде буйно цвела ломбо, называемая еще снежной вишней. Обычно к цветению ломбо в Коронет-Сити на неделю возвращались холода, порой даже выпадал снег. До снега в эту весну не дошло, но было ветрено и довольно зябко.  
Дэйра, не торопясь, шла аллеей цветущих раскидистых деревьев. Свежий горьковатый аромат цветов смешивался с соленым запахом моря. На ум невольно пришли строчки из хита, который каждый час крутили по всем музыкальным каналам:

Распустилась ты, ломбо,  
Нарядилась невестою,  
На душе неспокойно,  
Не найду себе места я... 

Надо срочно чем-то перебить эту криффову попсу, подумала Дэйра, а то привяжется и полдня будет жужжать в голове. 

Включив аудиоплеер, она нашла официальный канал — пусть лучше новости жужжат. Из наушного динамика моментально грянул «Имперский марш». Час от часу не легче, но это хоть не привяжется, поскольку без слов. И уж точно не даст забыть о поставленной задаче.  
В глаза бросился обрывок листовки на фонарном столбе. В последние месяцы агитацией «за» и «против» Империи был обклеен весь город, однако вместо привычного оппозиционного «Вся власть демократической коалиции!» либо официального «Наша цель — закон и порядок» на сей раз там было что-то новенькое... «Вся власть воображению» — четким курсивом наискось через лист. Никаких пояснений, карикатур, ничего. Что за ерунда? Надо будет спросить у агента.  
Девушка плотнее запахнула плащ и ускорила шаг. 

В условленном месте у входа в галерею мелких магазинчиков переминался с ноги на ногу долговязый лохматый парень в модной куртке стиля «милитари» и кожаных штанах, заправленных в щегольские, но уже изрядно поношенные сапоги. Он явно косил под бравого космолетчика, но получалось как-то не очень: не хватало наглости. Парень вытягивал шею, нервно теребя цветущую ветку ломбо — видимо, только что отломал у дерева поблизости. На языке цветов ломбо означала «хочу увидеть тебя как можно скорее, любовь моя». Отличная идея для романтического свидания, особенно если у тебя не хватает кредитов на розы и лилии из оранжерей Бела Вистал. И одновременно — знак для посвященных: «необходимо срочно встретиться».

Парень, которого она знала под именем Тэрон, был агентом КорБеза в Кореллианском сопротивлении, а конкретно — в подпольной ячейке «Соколы». Борцы за все хорошее против всего плохого уже несколько лет составляли оппозицию Диктату — радикальную, то есть исключительно назойливую и вредную. Обычные левые выводили людей на сугубо мирные демонстрации протеста — порой это парадоксальным образом смягчало накал страстей вокруг очередного непопулярного законопроекта — тогда как пламенные сопротивленцы хотели всего, сразу, как можно громче и эффектнее, но непонятно, чего конкретно. Поэтому акции протеста с участием радикалов неизменно превращались в погромы, жертвой которых становились правительственные здания, офисы трансгалактических корпораций, а также — консульство Империи, которое в последние полгода каждый месяц традиционно закидывали гнилыми огурцами и бутылками с зажигательной смесью. Неудивительно, что они пользовались пристальным вниманием спецслужб.  
«Хочу увидеть тебя как можно скорее. Надеюсь, ты меня порадуешь».

Соблюдая правила игры, Тэрон приобнял ее, чмокнул в щеку и вручил цветочек. Дэйра — оперативный псевдоним Лисса — заулыбалась в ответ.

— Прохладно сегодня, — заметил агент, после того как они обменялись дежурными комплиментами, отыгрывая влюбленную парочку. — Как насчет кафа с ришкейтом?

— Ты же знаешь — всегда положительно. 

Устроившись за столиком в ближайшем бистро, Дэйра открыла меню. Оттуда внезапно выпала уже виденная сегодня листовка про передачу всей власти воображению.

— Забавно, — хихикнула девушка, — скоро прямо в форточку агитацию начнут кидать. Не знаешь, кто так развлекается? 

Тэрон, фыркнув, замотал головой.

— Это не наши. Какие-то ненормальные, повернутые на джедаях и пацифизме. От них никаких проблем, кроме бумажного мусора, даже под кайфом тихие... Кстати, можешь поздравить: я теперь помощник нашего главного, доступ к информации, понятно, соответствующий.

— О, это весьма кстати, — одобрила Дэйра. — Нам понадобятся данные о ваших планах на послезавтра. 

— Я так и понял. Да вроде ничего принципиально нового, — Тэрон прервался, чтобы сделать заказ подкатившемуся дроиду-официанту. — У наших-то с воображением негусто, как и со средствами. Всё то же ондеронское светлое и драки с полицией, ну, шокеры еще, баллончики газовые... Покушений и заложников точно не планируется. Но уж оторвутся по полной, будто в последний раз. Хотя, — посерьезнев, добавил он, — возможно, и правда — в последний. 

Дэйра задумчиво кивнула. «Ондеронским светлым» на жаргоне нелегалов называли бутылки с зажигательной смесью. Действительно, ничего нового — разве что масштаб, ну так и повод немаленький. И да, она тоже испытывала определенные опасения относительно перспектив присоединения к Империи. Закон и порядок — это хорошо, но порой обходится слишком дорого. За несколько лет службы в КорБезе она успела это понять. 

Тем временем дроид успел принести заказ, а Тэрон — достать из кармана инфокарту. 

— Здесь — фото активистов, которые должны быть на митинге. 

— Ясно.

Быстро просмотрев фото на планшете, Дэйра спрятала инфокарту в сумочку. Эти активисты, несомненно, станут заводилами и зачинщиками. Фото позволят по ориентировкам заранее выделить их в толпе и принять меры. 

— Спасибо! — она снова улыбнулась, стараясь не выдать тревогу, вызванную предполагаемым числом желающих доставить властям серьезные неприятности. Как-то многовато. Впрочем, и предстоящее событие — из ряда вон. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — Тэрон довольно ухмыльнулся. — Завтра вечером собрание, — продолжал он, — хотя вряд ли там придумают что-нибудь новое. В любом случае, если что-то изменится — сообщу. 

Они не торопясь перекусили, мешая болтовню о погоде и концертах с вопросами о предстоящем митинге — и расстались, поцеловавшись на прощание, как и подобает влюбленным.

— Удачи! 

— Тебе тоже. 

Примерно в это же время капитан Хорн и лейтенант Лоор на служебном спидере КорБеза летели к возвышающемуся над столицей массивному серо-голубому кубу Дома Короны — резиденции правительства. Следовало обсудить на высшем уровне предстоящее великое событие, а также меры на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Прибыв на место, они поднялись на турболифте почти под самую крышу двенадцатиэтажного здания — к апартаментам человека, который послезавтра официально вступал в должность нового, имперского, правителя Кореллии. 

Им навстречу из-за стола с самой радушной улыбкой поднялся щуплый невысокий человечек в скромном, но элегантном костюме. Копна белых волос придавала ему сходство с одуванчиком – но Хорн знал, что обманываться первым впечатлением не стоит. Флири Ворру, свежеиспеченный имперский мофф, по совместительству являлся также одним из местных бизнес-воротил и членом Совета от Бела Вистал — и, прежде чем сделать карьеру в бизнесе, некоторое время служил в полиции. Хорн не сомневался, что, пользуясь старыми связями и новыми возможностями, Ворру уже примеривается наложить лапу на торговые пути во всем секторе. 

Хозяин кабинета был не один. В уютном кресле расположился подтянутый усатый полковник в белом имперском мундире. Красивое, уверенное лицо, внимательный взгляд. Хорн даже не заметил — почувствовал, как под этим взглядом Лоор подобрался и вытянулся в струнку.  
Интересно. 

— Позвольте представить нашего гостя и вашего коллегу, — радушным тоном объявил Ворру, жестом приглашая Хорна и Лоора садиться. — Полковник Юларен, глава Имперской службы безопасности. Как и следовало ожидать, полон сомнений. 

Офицер в белом мундире изобразил сдержанный поклон и такую же сдержанную улыбку.

— Мне по должности положено сомневаться и перепроверять. Тем более, что поводов для сомнений было и остается предостаточно. 

— Диктат долго упирался, — согласился Ворру, — вы же знаете Томре... Совет даже подумывал его отстранить — но, к счастью, обошлось. Впрочем, я всегда верил в здравый смысл. Выгода от вхождения в Империю очевидна, а некоторыми вытекающими из него ограничениями можно и пренебречь — они окупятся в будущем. 

— Насколько мне известно, как раз по этому вопросу мнения в обществе решительно разделились, — заметил Юларен, — и это еще мягко сказано. Послезавтра это может создать проблемы.

— Разумеется. Как там говорят у вас на Корусанте? Два кореллианца — заговор, а три — уже драка? — пошутил Ворру, блаженно щурясь. Казалось, он вот-вот замурлыкает, как сытая тука. — Не беспокойтесь, мы это учитываем, ситуация под контролем. Впрочем, мы здесь как раз затем, чтобы еще раз оценить обстановку. Капитан Хорн, жду вашего доклада. 

Обсуждение общественных настроений и деталей предстоящей церемонии заняло пару часов: следовало учесть все, до последней блохи и малейшего винтика. 

«И все равно в последний момент что-нибудь пойдет не так». 

— Как ваши впечатления от новой власти, лейтенант? — поинтересовался Хорн по дороге обратно в штаб-квартиру. — По возможности откровенно. 

— Вы имеете в виду моффа? Хм-м... — Лоор помедлил, подбирая слова. — Хитрый тип. И очень... закрытый. Насколько я знаю, в имперском досье на него имеются существенные пробелы. 

— Постараетесь их восполнить? — усмехнулся Хорн. 

— Не помешало бы, — совершенно серьезно отозвался лейтенант — и, спохватившись, добавил извиняющимся тоном: — Простите, сэр. Вряд ли подобные выводы и действия находятся в моей компетенции.

— Пустое, не берите в голову, — отмахнулся Хорн, — подобную задачу вам наверняка поставит куратор от ИСБ. Насколько я понимаю, мы сегодня как раз с ним познакомились.

— Возможно.

Лоор не стал спорить, но и развивать тему явно не планировал. Ничего, всему свое время. Сейчас у них более насущные задачи. 

Собрание, о котором Дейв Кьюм, он же Тэрон, поведал девушке из КорБеза, громко именовалось политсоветом Радикальной партии. Фактически «партия» представляла собой странное объединение из десятка полулегальных и вовсе нелегальных ячеек. Ближе к ночи за одним столом на конспиративной квартире «соколов» в пригороде столицы собрались упомянутые «Соколы», «Фениксы», «Партизаны полной луны», нигилисты, анархосиндикалисты, «зеленые», невесть как затесавшийся в компанию леваков ультраправый Союз ветеранов и даже открыто связанные с мафией «Белые черви». Последних представлял человек средних лет, лысый, с бледным одутловатым лицом, по имени Реболт. В повестке дня значился завтрашний митинг. Благодаря обычному для оппозиционных организаций раздолбайству традиционный вопрос «как подгадить властям», как всегда, решался в последний момент. 

Наррел, лидер «Соколов», был среди собравшихся самым старшим и по умолчанию имел статус председателя. Он и открыл собрание — саркастическим «поговорим о делах наших скорбных» — но не успели участники сходки выпить по первой чашке кафа и привычно переругаться о заслугах и методах, как на стареньком голопроекторе в углу комнаты заморгал огонек входящего сигнала от неизвестного абонента. 

— Что еще за?.. — проворчал Наррел, нажимая кнопку приема. 

Над столом возникло голографическое изображение мужчины средних лет в неброском, но стильном и явно дорогом костюме. А вот попытки аккуратно уложить пышную шевелюру определенно потерпели крах.

Судя по лицам присутствующих, явление гостя стало для них сюрпризом, причем неприятным. 

— Приветствую борцов за свободу, — в голосе пришельца прозвучала неприкрытая издевка. — Как, чешутся руки в предвкушении завтрашних безобразий? 

— Обижаете, босс, — прокряхтел Наррел, хмуро глядя исподлобья. — Вы ж теперь Империя — передушите нас как цыплят, рука не дрогнет. Но только и мириться с тем, как вы нашу свободу задешево продали Палпатину, мы тоже не хотим. Так что завтра будет весело.  
В полутьме участники политсовета не заметили, как самый молодой из них, осторожно нашарив пульт от голопроектора, включил режим записи. Его руки предательски дрожали. За время шпионской игры с подпольем Дэйв насмотрелся всякого — однако человека с голограммы в таких обстоятельствах увидеть не предполагал. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — «босс» кивнул. — И советую по возможности не зарываться. Как вы справедливо заметили, упокоить вашу банду анархистов не составит труда. И не таких на Кессель пачками отправлял.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Наррел с сокрушенным видом. — Только вы ж не затем лично позвонили, чтобы только пальчиком погрозить, верно? И полиция что-то в дверь не ломится...

«Босс» слегка улыбнулся. 

— Надо же, догадливый, — заметил он. — Кстати, насчет полиции... 

Его изображение несколько сместилось, и в кадр попал дисплей портативного пеленгатора. Экран помаргивал красной точкой на скрещении нескольких векторов. 

— Видишь? И мы вас видим. Накрыть тут вас всех — раз плюнуть. Хорн получит «кровавые полосы», я — признание благодарного народа за избавление от экстремистов, а вы — тюремные сроки продолжительностью порядка «столько не живут». 

— Блеф, — фыркнул Наррел, однако уверенности в его голосе не было. 

— Хочешь проверить? — ласково поинтересовался собеседник.

— Пожалуй, нет, — буркнул Наррел. — Я от полиции и КорБеза двадцать лет бегаю, изучил досконально. Предпочту поверить на слово.

— Вот так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно кивнул «босс». — И не льсти себе: ты до сих пор на свободе только потому, что нужен мне. А поэтому слушай деловое предложение. 

Наррел подался вперед.

— Я весь внимание.

— Народ и так на взводе, — начал «босс», — завтра вам останется лишь... слегка подогреть ситуацию. Не до белого каления, однако должно выглядеть достаточно убедительно — по крайней мере, для посторонних глаз.

Наррел недоверчиво прищурился.

— Интересно. Я бы сказал, нетривиально, весьма, даже для вас. И что взамен? 

— Взамен, — собеседник слегка усмехнулся, — я до определенной степени закрою глаза на ваши так называемые экспроприации. И заодно на то, как одна разжиревшая на спайсе глиста тянет лапки к коаксиуму…

Он задержал взгляд на синюшно-бледном лице Реболта. Тот поежился, но смолчал. 

— Еще раз подчеркиваю: до определенной степени. 

— И как должно выглядеть это самое «подогреть»? — с сомнением поинтересовался Тимар, глава группировки «Феникс». — Выйти с пушками, нарваться и загреметь в тюрягу? Или как? 

— Как — это ваши проблемы, — гость пожал плечами. — У вас для подобных рискованных шалостей хватает малолеток, которых по возрасту даже в тюрьму не берут, спасибо нашим гуманным и справедливым законам. Будьте добры, напрягите мозги и не подрывайте мою веру в умственные способности соотечественников. 

— Опять обижаете, — буркнул Наррел.

— Даже не начинал, — отрезал «босс». — Полагаю, задача вам ясна. Не переусердствуйте. 

На этом связь оборвалась. Имя «босса» так и не прозвучало — но этого и не требовалось. 

— М-да, вот это мы попали, — Наррел обвел товарищей тяжелым взглядом. — Задачка, прямо скажем, нетривиальная. Давайте прикидывать, кого нам в случае чего не жалко будет потерять. Реболт, на тебя смотрю. Как у тебя со шпаной? 

— Как обычно, — проворчал Реболт, ерзая в кресле. — Хватает. После недавних увольнений на верфях и Третьем машиностроительном у нас голодных шакалят как грязи. За еду и дозу работают. Ну, и остальные никуда не делись. Я займусь. 

— Хорошо, — кивнул Наррел, — но мало. Еще идеи есть?

Следом за Реболтом слово неожиданно взял представитель Союза ветеранов — бритый качок лет сорока с повязкой на глазу, одетый в камуфляж со следами споротых знаков различия. 

— Поможем, чем богаты, — хрипло произнес он, обведя присутствующих цепким неприятным взглядом единственного глаза. — Найдется пара-тройка горячих сюрпризов.

— Э-э-э, только без перегибов, — предостерег Наррел. — Нам тут второго Салиента не надо. Сказано же: до определенной степени. Это значит — аккуратно. 

— Понял, — набычившись, прогудел «ветеран». Заданные рамки операции его явно не устраивали, но спорить с председателем и тем более с «боссом» было чревато. 

Планы и предложения обсуждали еще долго, окончательно забыв о разногласиях. Когда около полуночи стали расходиться, Дэйв, якобы спохватившись, что забыл пакет с фастфудом, вернулся, торопливо сбросил на флешку запись разговора с «боссом» и осторожно выскользнул из помещения. К счастью, никто не заметил его возни с голопроектором. Осталось самое сложное: передать информацию корбезовцам — а до этого успеть показаться товарищам перед завтрашним митингом и незаметно свалить. 

Планы соратников на завтра ему решительно не нравились. 

Настал исторический день.

Уже с утра солнце грело почти по-летнему — удачная погода для праздника. Впрочем, неудивительно: накануне метеорологическая служба полдня разгоняла облака над столицей. Одновременно полиция старательно зачищала притоны, трущобы и прочие рассадники безобразия — все, что могло доставить хоть малейшие проблемы. 

На официальную церемонию, назначенную на одиннадцать утра, в качестве восторженной массовки свозили чиновников и работников коммунальных служб столицы. Одновременно на площади Космопроходцев, в четырех километрах к северу от Дома Короны, собирался согласованный с властями митинг оппозиции. Численность митинга была заявлена в пятьдесят тысяч — количество беспрецедентное и, признаться, пугающее. Дэйра полагала, что шеф пошлет ее наблюдателем туда или на Площадь Короны — однако Хорн приказал ей остаться в штаб-квартире.

— На случай контрабандистов и прочей банальной уголовщины, — почти извиняющимся тоном пояснил он, — кто-то же должен разбираться и с этим.  
Дэйра уже предвкушала дежурные сутки, скучно проведенные за кафом и голотрансляцией с торжеств, когда внезапно звякнул ее личный комлинк. На экране высветилось входящее сообщение от Тэрона с кодовой фразой, означающей необходимость срочной, абсолютно безотлагательной встречи. Что еще стряслось? 

Комлинк капитана Хорна ответил короткими гудками — линия занята. Что ж, придется решать самой — и в случае чего огребать за самодеятельность. Сюда агента не пригласишь, значит...  
Торопливо переодевшись в гражданское, Дэйра вылетела из кабинета и, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу в терминале, помчалась на парковку. 

Митинги, официальный и оппозиционный, еще не начались, а Хорн, назначенный координатором мероприятий по обеспечению безопасности, уже задолбался. Казалось, комлинк от бесконечных переговоров, инструктажей и указаний скоро перегреется, как бластер в жарком бою. Стоило прерваться, оглядеться и оценить обстановку.

Площадь Короны была заполнена народом где-то на треть — негусто, но ракурс голосъемки, как уверяли операторы, должен был создать впечатление внушительной толпы. Над толпой реяло множество флагов — кореллианских и имперских. Участники официального митинга, огражденные полицейскими щитами, жались к зданию правительства. Угрозы от них не исходило — только вялое любопытство и скука. На Космопроходцев, судя по последним докладам, тоже было спокойно — во всяком случае, пока. 

Украшенный флагами и гирляндами балкон над входом в Дом Короны был заполнен почетными гостями — членами Совета, чиновниками правительства и представителями Империи. Над площадью парили многочисленные дроиды-голокамеры. Из динамиков неслась бравурная музыка, вполне подходящая моменту. 

На углу балкона за операторским пультом сидел корреспондент, которому было поручено освещать мероприятие. Красавцу-блондину не без основания прочили успешную карьеру в «ГолоНетПродакшн» — однако молодой человек выбрал поприще журналиста и теперь блистал на официальных голоканалах едва ли не в каждом выпуске новостей. Кстати, пора начинать. 

— Добрый день, дорогие зрители. Мы начинаем наш репортаж из столицы, с Площади Короны. Прекрасный день. Сегодняшняя погода словно подчеркивает, что даже в холода весна дает нам поводы для радости, — киношная улыбка журналиста стала просто невыносимо ослепительной. — Поистине, сейчас мы все испытываем искреннюю, неподдельную радость от долгожданного прихода Пяти братьев в дружную семью рас и народов Галактической Империи. По этому случаю Его превосходительство Диктат намерен сказать несколько слов народу Кореллии. Поприветствуем...

С площади раздались аплодисменты — не сказать, что бурные, но достаточно громкие.

Диктат Дупас Томре поднялся во весь свой немалый рост, едва не задев головой имперское полотнище. Для своих шестидесяти семи лет Диктат выглядел достаточно бодро. Голокамеры мгновенно передали на новостные экраны его увеличенное изображение: аккуратно зачесанная седая шевелюра, хитрый прищур и немного лукавая улыбка доброго дедушки. Над площадью раскатился его зычный голос, многократно усиленный динамиками: 

— Дорогие соотечественники! Прошедшие несколько лет были для нас непростыми. Политика и прочие заботы легли слишком тяжелым грузом на мои плечи. Я устал и принял решение отойти от дел, сохранив за собой лишь номинальную власть. Уважаемые члены Совета поддержали мое решение. Пришло время молодых, энергичных лидеров. Разумеется, некоторые из них вам известны.

Он с улыбкой положил ладонь на плечо Флири Ворру, ростом едва доходившего ему до груди. Одного пальца на руке недоставало. По официальной версии, этот палец Диктат потерял в молодости при аварии на строительстве, хотя злые языки поговаривали, что на самом деле это случилось в перестрелке с силами правопорядка, причем Томре тогда утратил не только палец, но и пару центнеров нелегального спайса. 

— Одновременно хочу поздравить вас с тем, что мы открываем новую страницу нашей истории, — продолжал Томре. — Судьба Кореллии с сегодняшнего дня будет неразрывно связанна с Галактической Империей — это сулит нашим народам мир, стабильность и процветание. Под руководством моффа Ворру и с моей помощью наш путь лежит вперед — к новым высотам и свершениям. 

Консул Империи, сухощавый тип средних лет в богатой парчовой мантии, выступил вперед. 

— Мофф Ворру, готовы ли вы к присяге?

Виновник торжества, облаченный в парадный мундир имперского моффа с подобающей ранговой планкой, поднял правую ладонь:

— Я, Флири Ворру, торжественно клянусь в верности Галактической Империи и обещаю неустанно трудиться на благо населяющих ее народов. 

— От имени Императора я принимаю вашу присягу, мофф Ворру, и желаю вам долгой и успешной службы на новом поприще, — заулыбался консул.

— Служу Империи! — отчеканил мофф, вздернув подбородок. 

Зрители зааплодировали, из динамиков грянул «Имперский марш». Присутствующие застыли в подобающем случаю почтении — и только Томре внезапно сделал отмашку и принялся увлеченно дирижировать, местами не попадая в такт. 

Ворру, имперский консул, полковник ИСБ и члены Совета при виде этого перфоманса привычно изобразили невозмутимость — а вот с площади послышались сдавленные смешки. 

Хорн из последних сил делал непроницаемое лицо, хотя его так и тянуло украдкой показать кулак весельчакам. Одновременно он мысленно молился всем богам Галактики и заодно Великой Силе, чтобы дурацкая выходка Диктата осталась самым серьезным происшествием сегодняшнего дня. Большинство потенциальных смутьянов, фотографии которых удалось добыть позавчера, были отслежены на подходах к площади Космопроходцев и отправлены восвояси, а кое-кто и задержан — однако тревога не отпускала. Слишком гладко все шло для события такого масштаба. Подозрительно гладко.

Спидер пришлось бросить, не доезжая до места встречи — по случаю торжеств движение в центре было перекрыто. Тэрон уже ждал около торгового пассажа в нескольких кварталах от Дома Короны. На этот раз — без ломбо.

— Слушай, у меня очень плохие новости, — начал он без предисловий. — Давай куда-нибудь в укромное место...

Они забились в нишу под аркой галереи пассажа, и Тэрон достал портативный голопроектор. Со стороны могло показаться, что молодые люди увлеченно просматривают кадры с недавней студенческой вечеринки. 

Моментально узнав лицо на голограмме, Дэйра ахнула.

— Постой! Это же... 

— Тс-с, — Тэрон предостерегающе прижал палец к губам. — Да, это он. Я сам сперва не поверил. Смотри дальше. 

По мере просмотра записи Дэйра все отчетливее ощущала растущий ужас. Этого не может быть: Флири Ворру, новоиспеченный мофф, сговаривается с радикальным подпольем об организации беспорядков в столице. Бред. Абсурд. И, к сожалению — правда, вот доказательство преступления против народа, которое КорБез любой ценой обязан пресечь. Что же теперь делать?

Дэйра лихорадочно размышляла. Об этом видео надо срочно доложить начальству. 

— Так, слушай. Капитан Хорн сейчас на церемонии, на Площади Короны. Надо немедленно встретиться с ним, все рассказать и показать эту запись. Комлинку такое не доверишь. 

— Предлагаешь засветить агентуру? — скептически хмыкнул Тэрон. 

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Дэйра, — на кону слишком многое! Бежим, скорее! Надо успеть!

Пробежав пару кварталов, они свернули к площади — и неожиданно уперлись в оцепление. Перегороженная решеткой улица, патрульный полицейский спидер и — еще одна неприятная неожиданность — взвод солдат. Пока еще не имперских, но все равно ничего хорошего.

Понятны такие предосторожности с митингом оппозиции — а здесь-то что?

— Проход закрыт. Предъявите документы, — потребовал полицейский с капитанскими нашивками. 

Дэйра немедленно достала жетон оперативника — а Тэрон, изобразив смущение, хлопнул себя по карманам. 

— Простите, кэп, забыл дома, — признался он с выражением полной невинности. Не прокатило.

— Сожалею, — полицейский был неумолим, — но в таком случае пропустить вас я не имею права. Девушка может проходить. 

— А если я поручусь за него? — Дэйра с многозначительным лицом сунула под нос стражу порядка служебный корбезовский жетон.

— Увы, — полицейский развел руками, — без документов я не пропущу никого, даже моффа Ворру лично. Таков приказ моффа. Погуляйте где-нибудь, после церемонии оцепление снимут. 

— Понимаю, — Дэйра опустила глаза. Настаивать было бесполезно: в спорной ситуации последует звонок полицейскому начальству, а от него — разумеется, моффу Ворру, компромат на которого они как раз и собирались доложить. Но что же делать? Ждать, пока снимут кордоны, нельзя — дорога каждая минута. Маячить перед кордоном тем более смысла нет.

Тэрон, похоже, тоже думал над этим — и что-то надумал. 

— Ладно, кэп, уговорили, — вздохнул он и потянул Дэйру за рукав. — Солнц, пойдем в Подземку, пересидим в кафешке весь этот цирк... 

Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, Дэйра покорно дала увести себя прочь от кордона, однако идея спутника пересидеть в кафешке вызывала у нее решительный протест. Под поверхностью Коронет-Сити скрывался целый подземный город на нескольких уровнях, начало которому положили туннели, в глубокой древности построенные селонианцами. Там располагалось множество торговых центров и развлекательных заведений, а подземные магистрали позволяли изрядно разгрузить транспортный поток на поверхности. Обитатели столицы называли это место Подземельем, или попросту Подземкой. Ближайший вход в Подземку, выполненный в виде сегмента сферы с огромной аркой, маячил в ста метрах дальше по улице, по которой они сюда пришли. Но какого ситха высиживать там в кафе? Каждая минута на счету!

— Что за ерунда? — прошипела она, отойдя на достаточное расстояние от оцепления. — Ты что задумал? 

— У меня есть идея, — Тэрон говорил шепотом, хотя улица была пуста. — Центр перекрыт, но мы проберемся по туннелям. 

— Как? Подземка наверняка тоже перекрыта!

Тэрон снисходительно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты многого не знаешь. А еще туда же, КорБез... 

— Хватит глумиться, — нахмурилась Дэйра. — Придумал — так веди.

Немного поплутав по переходам Подземки, они спустились на самый нижний уровень, где Тэрон решительно свернул в технический коридор. Дэйра, опасливо зыркнув по сторонам, поспешила следом. Что будет, если они нарвутся на службу безопасности Подземки, не хотелось даже думать. Можно, конечно, показать жетон, но все равно возникнут вопросы о цели их нахождения в служебных помещениях. И что отвечать? Целого лейтенанта КорБеза злая полиция не пропускает за оцепление? Потрясающий аргумент, ржать будут всей Подземкой. А потом вежливо, под руки, выведут. 

По счастью, они не встретили никого, кроме нескольких дроллов-техников, ковыляющих куда-то по своим делам. Коридор уперся в неприметную автоматическую дверь без каких-либо надписей, но Тэрон уверенно полез за магнитной отмычкой. Створка двери откатилась в сторону — и их глазам открылся уходящий вдаль и слегка под уклон темный туннель со сводчатым потолком. Коридор выглядел достаточно широким, чтобы в нем мог перемещаться селонианский репульсорный транспорт — такой же, как тот, что использовался на общественных уровнях Подземки в качестве маршрутного такси. 

— Сеть вспомогательных туннелей, — объявил Тэрон. — По ним можно попасть в любую точку города. Выходы на поверхность не привязаны к Подземке, всей сети не знают даже оперативные подразделения полиции. Этим мы и воспользуемся.

Церемония на Площади Короны шла согласно плану. После Томре и Ворру слово взял имперский консул. Хорн не вслушивался, тем более что оратор из консула был так себе. Далее по списку значилось еще с полдесятка выступающих, все из числа любителей поговорить — и это начинало тревожить. Лучше бы не затягивать мероприятие. Лучше бы не...

Рука машинально потянулась к медальону и тут же отдернулась. Беспокойство и нарастающую неясную угрозу он чувствовал с самого утра. Отчасти поэтому он приказал лейтенанту Туони остаться в офисе — а вовсе не из-за каких-то контрабандистов, с ними и охрана космопорта прекрасно справится. Надо напомнить спецназу, чтоб были начеку — на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. 

Едва он закончил разговор с командиром спецназа, как комлинк снова пискнул. Обычный звонок — однако Хорн едва не подскочил от неожиданности и, стыдно сказать, испуга. Ситх, после этого мероприятия точно придется нервы лечить.

— Хорн слушает.

— На связи лейтенант Лоор, — голос собеседника не выражал никаких эмоций, но от его слов хотелось заорать. — Докладываю, сэр: ситуация осложнилась. Мелкий конфликт между участниками митинга внезапно перерос в масштабную драку, полиция попыталась вмешаться, но ее просто смели. Сейчас манифестанты, вооруженные цепями и дубинками, атакуют кордон у выхода с площади. Организаторы митинга утратили контроль над происходящим. Запрашиваем подкрепление. 

— Шта-а происходит?! — проревел Томре, нахмурившись и побагровев лицом. Заглушить динамики ему, конечно, не удалось, но стоящие рядом услышали. Оставалось удивляться, как переговоры вполголоса в такой обстановке услышал сам Диктат. 

— Разбираемся, сэр, — невозмутимо отозвался Флири Ворру, стряхивая пылинку с рукава кителя. — Пока оснований для беспокойства нет, ситуация управляемая. 

Хорн с трудом удержался, чтобы не рявкнуть, что скоро ситуация может перестать быть таковой. 

— Подразделениям полиции в секторе «аурек-один»: приготовиться перекрыть выходы на площадь с улиц Согласия и Миротворцев и проспекта Звездной Флотилии, —он старался говорить спокойно, не пытаясь раздавить в ладони комлинк. — Резервные мобильные наряды — на Космопроходцев. Лоор, по ситуации немедленно докладывайте мне либо начальнику департамента полиции, до кого первым достучитесь. Конец связи. 

Нажав на кнопку «отбой», он выдохнул, проглотив ругательство. Какой уж там конец. Началось. Именно этого он и опасался.

В туннеле было сухо и даже сравнительно чисто, только изредка шмыгали вомп-крысы. Лучи фонариков выхватывали из темноты покрытые пылью кронштейны для светильников, проходы в поперечные коридоры, какие-то трубы непонятного назначения, прорезающие туннель по вертикали. Стены из неотесанного известняка пестрели указателями с непонятными надписями, исполненными древним алфавитом селониацев. Связь тут ловилась плохо. Найдя канал полиции, Дэйра включила громкость, скривилась от истошного треска помех — и, вслушавшись, похолодела.

Судя по воплям в эфире, митингующие на Космопроходцев только что прорвали полицейское оцепление и сейчас направлялись к Дому Короны. Всей пятидесятитысячной массой. Если так, кордоны в центре они снесут и не заметят. Дело дрянь.  
За очередным поворотом замаячил свет, льющийся откуда-то сверху. Ага, колодец наружу. 

Дэйра вопросительно посмотрела на спутника. Тэрон кивнул.

— Попробуем выбраться. По моим расчетам, мы уже рядом. 

По металлическим скобам, врезанным в стену колодца, они поднялись наверх — туда, где сквозь отверстия решетки просвечивало небо. Только бы выход не оказался заперт или заварен.  
Им повезло: ржавая крышка люка неохотно, но подалась. С натугой приподняв решетку, Тэрон осторожно выглянул и осмотрелся. 

— Все чисто, — шепнул он. — Вылезаем. 

Они оказались внутри оцепления, в скверике на задах одного из офисных зданий рядом с Площадью Короны, под прикрытием кустов и декоративной кирпичной оградки высотой в полметра. Шагах в тридцати маячили машины полиции и спины служителей правопорядка. Комлинк Хорна вновь порадовал короткими гудками: линия занята. Неудивительно. 

Крадучись и пригибаясь, они обошли полицейских с тыла и направились к площади, откуда, словно из потревоженного улья, доносился угрожающий гул недовольной толпы.

— Плохо дело, — выдохнул Тэрон, — так мы даже до дверей не доберемся. Надо влезть повыше, хоть картина будет понятна. 

Проскользнув под днищами полицейских спидеров, они забрались на замыкавший площадь с юга гранитный постамент, уставленный десятиметровыми скульптурами выдающихся космолетчиков, военачальников и отцов-основателей кореллианского общества начиная с Беретрона-э-Соло — и там, наконец, увидели... 

— Ничего себе!

Дэйра потрясенно ахнула. Огромная масса представителей всех кореллианских рас грозной тучей вливалась на площадь одновременно с трех раскинувшихся веером центральных улиц. Согнанные на церемонию по разнарядке чиновники и коммунальщики смотрелись на ее фоне убого и жалко, явно проигрывая числом. Толпа впечатляла — как размерами, так и мрачной решимостью на лицах и мордах. Над толпой реяли флаги с тремя звездами и плакаты «Тирании — нет!», «Банду Томре — под суд!», «Да здравствует демократическая революция!» и «Вся власть Конституционному комитету!». Примерно треть толпы составляли селонианцы — их белые и бурые мордочки мелькали тут и там, возвышаясь над людской массой. Если эти полезут в драку, мало не покажется никому.  
По команде полицейские сомкнули щиты, разделяя обе толпы и оттесняя участников официального митинга к южной стороне площади. Пришлая толпа остановилась и слегка попятилась. Из-за стены щитов вылетели и упали на мостовую перед демонстрантами несколько гранат, сочащихся белым дымком. 

— Газы! — истошно заорал кто-то. В ответ толпа возмущенно загудела.

— «Ломбо»! С-суки! — вновь заорал тот же голос. 

Дэйра прошипела ругательство, привычным движением выхватывая из сумки дыхательную маску. Ее неимоверно бесила дурацкая манера давать разработкам военного назначения кодовые имена из повседневной жизни, в основном из мира животных и растений — якобы, чтобы враг не догадался. Так появились тяжелый гусеничный танк «Ранкор», турболазерная мобильная батарея «Плом-блум», бронетранспортер «Кшии», зенитно-ракетный комплекс «Джапор» и много чего еще. Слезоточивый газ для разгона демонстрантов, разработанный еще во времена Войн клонов, какой-то химик-извращенец поэтично окрестил «Ломбо». Завтра на всех оппозиционных каналах Голосети появятся издевательские заголовки «по весне в парках и скверах столицы повеяло неповторимым ароматом «ломбо». А главное — провластный митинг тоже накроет. Их-то за что? 

Гранаты пыхнули, выбросив клубы газа, однако протестующие не растерялись — у них уже были наготове мокрые платки, респираторы и даже противогазы промышленного образца. Последнее не удивляло: добрая половина толпы была в рабочих комбинезонах. А вот официальные демонстранты на такую подставу не рассчитывали — и уже давились кашлем, закрывая ладонями глаза. Их понемногу выдавливали куда-то в переулки за Домом Короны, но дело шло туго: криффов газ изрядно добавил паники. 

Тем временем, воспользовавшись замешательством после газовой атаки, силы правопорядка перегруппировались и перешли в наступление. Зайдя с флангов, в разношерстную орущую и клубящуюся массу вклинились синие куртки полиции и серые мундиры корбезовцев, рассекая толпу на части. Все смешалось в крике, топоте и рукопашной, в ход пошли дубинки, а со стороны демонстрантов — кулаки, ремни и древки от плакатов. И тут, внезапно прилетев откуда-то из толпы, на брусчатку перед входом в здание шлепнулась и завертелась на месте моргающая огоньком взвода граната. Уже не газовая, а осколочная. 

Заметив опасность, демонстранты и полиция с воплями и руганью брызнули в стороны, давя друг друга и прикрываясь чем придется — и почти сразу шарахнул взрыв. 

Граната оказалась приличной мощности. Несколько человек попадали и остались лежать, кто-то, зажимая раны, поковылял было прочь, но покинуть площадь не давали свои же бестолково напирающие товарищи. Осколком гранаты зацепило раскидистую старую ломбо у дверей Дома Короны. Ствол треснул, белые лепестки осыпались дождем. Толстая цветущая ветвь рухнула на балкон, едва не накрыв испуганно отшатнувшихся высоких гостей. 

Тэрон дернул девушку за руку, стаскивая с пьедестала.

— Бежим отсюда! 

Хорн считал себя достаточно уравновешенным человеком — но граната стала последней каплей. Витиеватая не одобряемая цензурой фраза в адрес устроителей бардака вылетела мгновенно и самопроизвольно. Впрочем, в суматохе внимания никто не обратил.  
То, что дело дрянь, было уже очевидно любому — в том числе и по тому, как стремительно испарился с балкона красавчик-корреспондент. Одновременно погасли экраны прямой трансляции. Обрыв вещания — считай, дополнительная порция паники, еще и это потом расхлебывать. Хотя и прямой эфир с тем, что творится на площади, тоже не вариант. 

— Все в здание!

Подгоняемые охраной, волочащей под руки упирающегося Томре, советники и имперцы устремились к балконным дверям, спеша убраться внутрь. Впрочем, не все. 

Флири Ворру, не двинувшись с места, невозмутимо протянул руку к упавшему на балкон дереву и, отломив прутик, увенчанный шапкой белых цветов, с наслаждением поднес его к носу. Происходящее на площади, похоже, не лишило его самообладания. 

— Водометы, — сухо распорядился он, вдавив кнопку извлеченного из кармана комлинка. — Поднять спецназ. Свяжитесь с гарнизоном, пусть выдвигаются согласно плану.

«С гарнизоном? Согласно плану? Какому?!»

Хорн на секунду оцепенел. Армии в плане, согласованном с полицейским департаментом, не было, это он помнил точно. Удивленный взгляд полковника Юларена, пытающегося связаться с имперским крейсером на орбите, дал понять капитану, что он не сошел с ума и речь идет о каком-то другом плане, в который его — их обоих — не сочли нужным посвятить. Крифф, что происходит?!

Ворру, стремительно вжившийся в роль главнокомандующего, обернулся к капитану: 

— Доложите обстановку в других городах планеты. 

«Так, спокойно. Ответить строго по уставу. Разбираться будем потом». 

— Везде примерно то же самое, сэр — спустя минуту выдохнул Хорн, листая сводки в планшете. Как он и опасался — рвануло. И хорошо рвануло. 

За чтением сводок он не отследил, как из-за деревьев Центрального парка выдвинулись с десяток репульсорных цистерн — и почти сразу по толпе хлестанули струи воды. В уши ударил визг, рев, топот и свист; толпа взбурлила, дрогнула и подалась, пытаясь по примеру атакующей воды растечься по улицам и проулкам. Там можно кружиться долго, дразнясь, уходя сквозь пальцы... 

Нет. Так нельзя. Необходимо прекратить безумие как можно скорее.

— Выдавливайте их нахуй! Заглушить гражданские частоты! Оружие — в боевой режим! — срывая голос, заорал он в комлинк. — Полезут в драку — стрелять на поражение! 

Краем глаза он видел, как Флири Ворру, вновь разговаривая с кем-то по комлинку, скосил взгляд и еле заметно кивнул, одобряя его распоряжения. Правильные, своевременные — и уже бессмысленные: кровопролитие предотвратить не удалось, беспорядки — тем более.  
Он, несомненно, обдумает все увиденное. Завтра. Если выживет сегодня. 

Последнее отнюдь не казалось очевидным. 

Пробежав метров пятьдесят и свернув в какой-то дворик, Дэйра и ее спутник остановились, чтобы перевести дух и немного успокоиться. Мимо по улице беспорядочной толпой с воплями убегали демонстранты, преследуемые силами правопорядка. Некоторые продолжали сопротивляться — их били, хватали, тащили волоком по земле; где-то что-то рушилось, на брусчатке полыхала и чадила дымом зажигательная смесь, звенело стекло — затесавшиеся в ряды манифестантов погромщики крушили витрины. Происходящее напоминало конец света в отдельно взятом городе. 

Дэйра смотрела на это, застыв в ужасе. Как такое могло случиться? Меры безопасности были продуманы до мелочей, она помнила инструктаж. Неужели и впрямь весь этот кошмар организован по приказу моффа Ворру? Если так, под его властью Кореллию ждет ад... 

Тэрон потряс ее за плечо 

— Эй, очнись. Мы можем хотя бы дать о себе знать?

Дэйра в который уже раз за сегодня схватилась за комлинк — и с досадой выругалась: связь глушили. 

— Не можем, — безнадежно обронила она. — Да и какая разница? Поздно. 

— На данный момент — разницы никакой, — согласился спутник. — Поэтому надо валить отсюда, пока не затоптали — мертвые мы никому не поможем и ничего не докажем... В Подземку! 

Проскочив дворами, они были уже буквально в трех шагах от арки входа в Подземку, когда из проулка наперерез неожиданно вылетела орущая компания подростков лет двенадцати-четырнадцати. Вид компании впечатлял: цепи, заклепки, синтекожа, тяжелые армейские ботинки, лохматые разноцветные волосы, окрашенные дешевыми тарисскими биопигментами в кислотные тона. «Ночные динко», малолетние бандюки из рабочих кварталов, вечная головная боль полиции и добропорядочных граждан. Крифф, как вовремя.  
Возглавлял компанию рослый худощавый пацан с копной фиолетовых волос и с бластером в руке. Определенно не игрушечным.

При виде одинокой парочки на лицах хулиганов расцвели паскудные ухмылки. «Динко» чувствовали их тревогу и растерянность — как хищные рыбки из южных морей чуют кровь. И, подобно этим рыбкам, были готовы наброситься на жертву. Их вожак, поигрывая бластером, нехорошо прищурился. Вернее, попытался прищуриться: взгляд у него был совершенно ошалелый и фокусироваться отказывался. Дэйра знала причину: наркотик. «Белые черви» подсаживали на спайс беспризорных малолеток из городских трущоб — а потом вручали вибронож и отмычку. Ну, или бластер, как вот этому. 

— Кака-а-ая встреча, — протянул главарь, облизнув губы. — Эй, рыжая, не хочешь прогуляться с нами? 

Дэйра застыла. Бежать было некуда: позади осталась беснующаяся толпа и очень злая на всех полиция, а вход в Подземку преграждали «динко», и силы были неравны. Счет можно было бы сравнять рукопашной, если бы не псих с оружием. В том, что обдолбанный пацан выстрелит, особенно если к нему повернуться спиной, она не сомневалась. У нее тоже был с собой бластер в скрытой кобуре, но...

«Запрещается применять стрелковое оружие против женщин с видимыми признаками беременности, инвалидов, а также несовершеннолетних, если их возраст очевиден или известен сотруднику Сил Безопасности» — эту статью «Закона о безопасности Кореллии» она помнила наизусть. За нарушение закона грозило разжалование, а то и суд. У статьи, конечно, есть продолжение: «исключая случаи группового или вооруженного нападения» — и случай как раз тот самый. Вот только выхватить бластер она не успеет. Разве что... 

Она уже приготовилась, стремительно развернувшись, оттолкнуть и перехватить руку, держащую бластер — но Тэрон ее опередил. Сцепившись с бандитом, он врезал тому ногой в пах и попытался заломить ему кисть - к сожалению, заслонив его собой от выстрела. Парень грязно выругался, однако оружие не бросил — под наркотой болевой прием не подействовал. На Тэрона тут же накинулись аж трое «динко». Двое оторвали его от главаря, а третий подскочил и с визгом всадил вибронож в спину агенту. 

— Тэрон!

— Беги! — прохрипел Тэрон, валясь под ноги бандитам. Из раны под лопаткой хлестала кровь. Парень с бластером добил его выстрелом в голову и, отпихнув тело, обернулся к девушке. Она отскочила, выхватывая оружие, и тоже выстрелила — второпях попав не в главаря, а в кого-то из стаи. 

— Атас! — заорал подстреленный, хватаясь за плечо. — У нее пушка!

— Похуй, — сквозь зубы процедил главарь, поднимая бластер. 

Дэйра, не целясь, еще раз выстрелила в его сторону — предсказуемо промазав, но заставив отшатнуться. Заряд словил в живот один из бандитов и, коротко взвыв, сложился на мостовую. Не дожидаясь ответки, девушка метнулась под арку и буквально скатилась по лестнице. На последней ступеньке нога подвернулась и девушка, не удержавшись, грохнулась на колени, помянув всех бесов Галактики. Это ее спасло: заряд, предназначавшийся ей в спину, просвистел над головой — и в ту же секунду с грохотом упала бронеплита, закрывающая вход в Подземку. Снаружи раздался приглушенный топот, вой сирен, крики «Стоять! Руки вверх! Полиция!» и беспорядочная стрельба из чего-то калибром явно покрупнее пистолета. Крифф, да там почти война. 

Шипя от боли, девушка убрала бластер и неловко попыталась встать. Внезапно узловатая коричневая рука — трехпалая, нечеловеческая, — цепко подхватила ее под локоть.

— Осторожнее, мисс, — прошелестел мелодичный голос, говоривший на общегале с сильным акцентом, — не надо так торопиться, здесь очень скользко. 

Пожилая иторианка помогла ей подняться, сочувственно покачивая молотоподобной головой. 

— Пуляют?

Дэйра кивнула. 

— Все вам, людям, неймется, — иторианка вздохнула. — Пойдемте, мисс, посидите у меня, пока все не закончится. 

Она настойчиво потянула Дэйру за рукав к дверям миниатюрного магазинчика с вывеской «Городские цветы».

Четверть часа спустя, сидя в уютной подсобке в окружении цветов и растений, по большей части незнакомых, с кружкой ароматного отвара из каких-то трав и бакта-пластырем на щиколотке, Дэйра раз за разом прокручивала в памяти случившееся, не в силах примириться с тем, что видели ее глаза. Ее ощутимо потряхивало — и вовсе не от холода. 

Достучаться до начальства так и не удалось — связь по-прежнему глушили, каналы полиции она могла только слушать, но что-то желания не было. Блуждать по Подземке вместе с сотнями точно так же застрявших здесь товарищей по несчастью смысла не имело. Оставалось ждать. 

Выход открыли только через пять часов. Отблагодарив иторианку горстью мелочи, Дэйра осторожно поднялась по лестнице и вышла из Подземки. На город опускались сумерки. Улица была пуста — даже тела кто-то убрал. Ее комлинк почти разрядился, так что выйти на связь с начальством она не могла — да и зачем? Она безнадежно опоздала. 

Прихрамывая, она медленно шла опустевшими улицами центра. Разломанные скамейки, перевернутые урны, на мокрых после водометов тротуарах — россыпи битого стекла: окна первых этажей скалились пустыми рамами. Брошенные в грязь затоптанные плакаты, потерянные в суматохе вещи... Тянуло дымом, где-то неподалеку лязгали «ноги» шагающих танков и слышались одиночные выстрелы. В то, что это предупредительные выстрелы вверх, не верилось, хоть убей. Особенно после того как погиб Тэрон — а она сама избежала смерти лишь чудом. 

К вечеру вновь похолодало. Промозглый ветер запоздалой поземкой нес по брусчатке лепестки ломбо. 

«Ах, цветы твои белые,  
Сколько бед вы наделали...»

С-ситх, до чего своевременная песенка, аж тошнит. 

Дэйра в изнеможении опустилась на чугунную оградку бульвара. Прямо перед ней на случайно уцелевшей витрине, размашисто намалеванное краской из баллончика, алело очередное «Вся власть воображению». Увы, сегодня перед лицом реальности воображение нервно курило в углу. Мирная и богатая планета, занятая исключительно бизнесом, космическими кораблями и искусством, внезапно готова пойти вразнос от действий кучки анархистов — этот абсурд не укладывался в голове. Первый день Кореллии в составе Империи вышел совсем не радостным. 

Впрочем — смотря для кого нерадостным. Если Ворру и вправду организовал этот кровавый спектакль, то он, пожалуй, сейчас потирает руки. Но теперь это некому доказать, на слово ей даже капитан Хорн не поверит. Вместе с телом агента исчез и голопроектор со страшной записью.

«Мертвые мы никому не поможем и ничего не докажем». 

«Да, верно. Не докажем. И что теперь делать живым?»

Утро следующего дня полковник Юларен встретил в кабинете моффа. После бессонной ночи всё столичное руководство и он сам выглядели скверно и еле держались на ногах — однако необходимо было кое-что прояснить. 

Флири Ворру — заметно осунувшийся, с серым лицом и синяками под глазами — болезненно щурясь, стоял у окна, наблюдая занимающийся над столицей рассвет. Выслушав отчет адъютанта, он коротко махнул рукой, отпуская подчиненного — и внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Это утро добрым не назовешь... И все же мы прошли испытание, полковник. 

Достав из ящика стола бутылку, он эффектным жестом разлил по стаканам вирренское выдержанное. По мнению полковника, праздновать победу было несколько рановато — и все же он взял предложенный хозяином стакан.

— Это было непросто, да. — Стаканы звякнули. — Уверен, вы и так в курсе всех подробностей — но все же... Взгляните.

Мофф нажал несколько клавиш — и по монитору побежали строчки оперативных сводок.

— Коронет-Сити, Бела Вистал, Кор-Велла, Тирена, Доаба-Гуэрфел... Везде массовые беспорядки, столкновения демонстрантов с полицией, несколько тысяч задержанных, есть погибшие. Зафиксировано множество фактов применения протестующими взрывных устройств, парализаторов и предметов, конструктивно схожих с оружием, — подытожил Ворру, выключая трансляцию. — Часть зачинщиков беспорядков арестована. Лидеров протеста пока установить и изолировать не удалось — но ситуацию под контролем мы удерживаем. 

— Весьма прискорбная и неприятная ситуация, особенно с учетом ваших заверений о полном контроле, — процедил Юларен, глядя на моффа внимательно и испытующе.  
Щеки моффа слегка порозовели — скорее от виски, чем от смущения. 

— Радостного и правда мало — но, как бы то ни было, все действительно под контролем, — Ворру улыбнулся, невозмутимо выдержав тяжелый взгляд полковника. — Иначе мы не сидели бы сейчас в этом кабинете и в этом здании, а висели на дереве у его порога. Поверьте моему опыту. 

Вкрадчивый голос моффа успокаивал, но Юларен чувствовал: этой обманчивой благости верить нельзя. Ворру явно что-то недоговаривал. Как-то странно все вчера произошло. Слишком... гладко, как по нотам, словно ни сами беспорядки, ни их масштаб не оказались для моффа неожиданностью. Это можно было списать на отличную работу спецслужб — они действительно сделали все, что могли, и даже больше — но Юларен видел и слышал, с какими лицами и в каких выражениях отдавали вчера приказы Хорн и глава полицейского департамента. Если все и было под контролем, то определенно не у них. 

— Хотелось бы разделить ваш оптимизм, — заметил Юларен с изрядной долей яда в голосе, — однако вчерашние события — это, как минимум, повод для чрезвычайного положения.

— Отнюдь, — Ворру по-прежнему оставался невозмутим.

Бровь Юларена удивленно поползла вверх. Даже если судить исключительно по отчету Лоора — а лейтенант запомнил все, что видел — угроза новых беспорядков вполне достигала красного уровня. 

— Поясните.

Ворру неторопливо прошелся из угла в угол, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Полковник, перед лицом угрозы сепаратизма и анархии — а все мы прекрасно помним недавнюю войну и не желаем ее повторения — я вынужден просить поддержки и понимания в высших сферах власти. Любой мятеж будет подавлен мною в зародыше — но для этого нужна определенная свобода рук. 

Юларен нахмурился. 

— Обычно Империя не одобряет, когда некоторые планетарные системы, равноправные члены Империи, оказываются в чем-то равнее и исключительнее других, давая остальным повод к зависти, — сухо заметил он. — Подобный подход однажды уже привел Республику к краху, а Галактику — к войне. 

Ворру поднял ладони в примирительном жесте. 

— Не спорю. Но Кореллия — уникальный мир, а следовательно — особый случай. И в связи с этим мне потребуются... особые инструменты. Вчерашние события — прекрасный повод для введения чрезвычайного положения и имперского контингента, но заметьте: мне будет достаточно всего лишь некоторого расширения моих полномочий.

Он сделал паузу. Юларен молча ждал — права согласиться с доводами Ворру у него не было, как, впрочем, и права отказать. 

— Мы не требуем каких-то привилегий по сравнению с другими системами, — продолжал Ворру, — просто кореллианцы привыкли справляться со своими проблемами сами, не беспокоя соседей понапрасну. Я в курсе, что у Империи и без нас достаточно забот. Поэтому позвольте нам несущественное отступление от правил — и оно принесет плоды... Как принесла бы их осенью эта ветка, — он кивком указал на роскошную ветку ломбо в вазе на столе, — если бы ее не сломали вчера. 

Мофф в упор взглянул на Юларена — так, что тот невольно вздрогнул. На него смотрел не маленький добродушный человечек-одуванчик — диктатор, умный и беспощадный, с отблеском стали в светло-голубых глазах. Безусловно, верный имперской присяге — пока это не расходится с выгодой. 

— Поэтому, полковник, — голос Флири Ворру снова был мягок и вкрадчив, — я понимаю ваше беспокойство, но все же попрошу вас передать правительству Империи мои доводы и предложения. Свои сомнения тоже можете передать — собственно, это ваш долг, а дальнейшее — не ваша забота. В свою очередь я приму как должное любое решение правительства. Полагаю, мы договорились?

Чуть помедлив, Юларен кивнул.

— На сегодня — да.

— Вот и славно, — Ворру расслабленно улыбнулся, снова превращаясь из железного диктатора в доброго дядюшку. 

Выглядело очень убедительно — если не смотреть моффу в глаза.


End file.
